From Villager To Princess Book 4
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: While watching a tourney game against Fairyardia Junior High from the bleachers, Jade notices Timothy acting strangely, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. The Tourney Match Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

** The Tourney Match Part 1**

** Previously in From Villager To Princess:**

** "Release Princess Jade and take her back to her family, Cedric!" Corbett demanded.**

** "Wait! What," Cedric gasped in shock. "how can she be a princess?"**

** "My father is the half brother of King Toshi and Prince Soji of Satu! And speaking of which," Jade said bravely to Cedric. "where is my **_**real**_** Uncle Soji?"**

** "So," Cedric asked Jade in a mocking tone of voice. "is that how you became the owner of one of the most powerful amulets in the Ever Realm?"**

** "Yes it is, and right now, I'm going to send you packing!" Corbett said to Cedric just before Jade even got her chance to answer.**

** "Oh! Ha ha," Cedric laughed at Corbett in a mocking tone. "you and what army?"**

** "I wish for more of my allies to help Mister Corbett!" Jade shouted.**

** Suddenly, Sofia, Dorrie, Timothy, Amy, Makoto, Taiki, Luna, Jun, Jin, Amber, James, Calista, Zandar, Roland, Miranda, Anya, Nassir, Habib, Farnaz, Maya, Leena, Khalid, Quon, Toshi, Scarlett, and Lin-Lin all appeared by Jade's side.**

** "Me and **_**this **_**army, Cedric," Corbett exclaimed. "now, you had better come along peacefully!"**

** "Not a chance!" Cedric spat at Corbett.**

** Corbett pulled out his family wand and prepared to cast a spell.**

** Corbett: **_**Immobulus**_**!**

** Cedric was frozen in place.**

** "I will see to it that this troublemaker is put back in Azkaban, my king." Violet said.**

** "See to it then, Violet." Roland said.**

** After Cedric was taken back to Azkaban, Jade freed Soji from where he was locked up and the enchanted feast resumed.**

** As for Jade, the new power she had received was the power to summon any ally when she wished upon her amulet.**

** Now in From Villager To Princess:**

** A few months had passed since the enchanted feast as Lita awoke in her bedroom in the Satu Embassy overlooking Summerset Village.**

** It was a sunny Monday morning, so Lita quickly dressed in her school uniform, grabbed her gym bag with her Hexley Hall tourney uniform in it, and raced downstairs for breakfast.**

** There were no house tourney teams unlike quiddich which did have house teams.**

** Lita appeared in the dining room of her house where her mom and dad were waiting for her.**

** "There she is! Our tourney star!" Kathleen Mizuki exclaimed.**

** "I hope you're hungry, because the chef has given you an extra helping of rice porridge for breakfast." Hiro said.**

** "Thanks, Dad," Lita said. "being the only female member on the team, I'm going to need all the energy I can get."**

** Over at Enchancia castle in the servants' area, Timothy was having an unusally sleepy start to his day.**

** Elizabeth noticed that Timothy had fallen asleep at his place at the table.**

** "Aunt Gwen? What is it," Elizabeth asked. "what's the matter with Timothy?"**

** "I'm not even going to lie to you, Lisa," Gwen said, calling Elizabeth by her home nickname. "Timothy was affected by two dream crystals a while back and he suffers greatly from the side effects of dry throat, boredom, sleepiness, and thirstiness when they hit him all at once, so he needs to drink his Liquid Dawn potion."**

** "Oh! I'm so sorry," Elizabeth whispered. "I honestly had no idea!"**

** Timothy was sleeping so deeply that Gwen had to force his mouth open just to get him to drink his potion.**

** Timothy then opened his green eyes.**

** "What... happened... Mama?" Timothy asked, his voice was croaky.**

** "You were having a hard time waking up, Timmy Darling." Gwen answered.**


	2. The Tourney Match Part 2

** The Tourney Match Part 2**

** Timothy rubbed his eyes, "Was I? I hadn't noticed." he yawned.**

** Timothy was about to fall asleep again, until Dorrie stopped him.**

** "Timothy!" Dorrie shouted.**

** Timothy jerked awake again.**

** "Huh? What?" Timothy asked in a startled manner.**

** "You almost fell asleep again." Dorrie said to Timothy.**

** "And, right into your strawberry yogurt," Candice added. "how embarrassing!"**

** "Are you all right, Timmy Darling?" Gwen asked.**

** "I'm fine, Mama," Timothy answered. "just fine."**

** Timothy just yawned.**

** "I don't know," Gwen said to Timothy. "I think you should stay home from school today."**

** "Stay home from school! But Mama," Timothy protested. "what about the tourney game today against Fairyardia Junior High?"**

** "I'm sorry, Timmy Darling," Gwen said firmly. "Mama knows best, your health comes first!"**

** "Oh, come on, Gwen," Candice pleaded. "let Timothy have a little fun."**

** Gwen knew when she was defeated.**

** "Okay, Timothy," Gwen sighed. "you may go to school today."**

** After breakfast was over, it was time for school at Hexley Hall, Chivalry Hall, Ever Realm Academy, and Royal Prep.**

** Aboard a flying carriage to Hexley Hall, Lita and Taiki were talking about the tourney match that afternoon while Timothy grabbed a sip of water from his water bottle.**

** Taiki looked over at Timothy, "Are you all right?" he asked.**

** "That is what **_**everybody**_** wants to know," Timothy answered Taiki. "**_**including**_** me."**

** Samantha Cook, Timothy's girlfriend who everyone called Sam looked over at Timothy.**

** "What are you saying?" Sam asked Timothy.**

** "One minute I'm having problems staying awake and the next minute... I'm having problems staying hydrated," Timothy explained. "what's next? And why is this happening to me?"**

** "While everyone is at the game this afternoon," Sam said. "I will be in the library, seeing what our resident living spellbook, Hexla has to say about what you are going through, Timothy."**

** "And while you're doing that, Sam," Jade offered. "I will keep an eye on Timothy while we sit in the bleachers."**

** "Thanks, Jade." Sam said.**

** That afternoon on the new Hexley Hall tourney field, the tourney team from Fairyardia Junior High arrived.**

** Derek Von Schroeder, the captain of the Hexley Hall turney team was still upset that Coach Shang would even think about letting a **_**girl**_** on their prestigious boys only tourney team.**

** "Hey, Mizuki," Derek shot at Makoto. "shouldn't you be where you belong? You know? With the other **_**girls**_** in cheerleading?"**

** A Waldgrave teenage boy on the team named Benjamin Thomas stood up for Makoto.**

** "Hey, Von Schroeder! Lita earned her place on the team fair and square!" Benjamin shouted.**

** Before he knew what hit him, Benjamin had been knocked flat to the ground.**

** "Nobody asked you, Geek!" Derek said to Benjamin.**


	3. The Tourney Match Part 3

** The Tourney Match Part 3**

** Lita saw Derek swagger off.**

** Once she was sure Derek was out of earshot, Lita helped Benjamin up.**

** "Thank you," Benjamin said to Lita. "you really are Kate Kennicot's decendant, she had a sense of justice too."**

** "Thank you." Lita said to Benjamin.**

** On the field just before the game, the two teams began to wish each other luck as well as showed their respect.**

** "Good luck and a good game." the two teams said, bowing.**

** At the start of the match, things were going off without a hitch on the field.**

** While on the bleachers, Jade noticed Timothy coughing up a storm.**

** "Timothy!" Jade called out.**

** In the Hexley Hall library, Hexla communicated with Sam with her blinking light.**

** "I see, so Prince Timeus is awakening and getting stronger? Hmmm, I wonder why either Amy, Kurt, Danika, Jeremiah, Dorrie, Candice, or I have not experienced this kind of stuff yet." Sam said to Hexla.**

** Back at the tourney match, Derek blocked Lita by tripping her.**

** "Ouch! Oh! My leg! Von Schroeder! You are supposed to do that to your opponents! Not your teammates! I'm on your side!" Lita cried to Derek while wincing in pain.**

** "Coach! Call a time out! Von Schroeder hurt Lita!" Sean Lucas, another Kennicot house member called out.**

** "Time out! Time out!" Shang called.**

** Suddenly, Timothy was surrounded in a blinding white light.**

** "Timothy? What's wrong with you?" Jade asked, she was frightened.**

** Sam came out to the tourney field, "Jade! Jade! I know what's up with Timothy!" she exclaimed.**

** "What are you saying?" Jade asked Sam.**

** "Prince Timeus is growing stronger," Sam told Jade seriously. "he can't be contained any longer! He is reawakening!"**

** Timothy finished his transformation into Prince Timeus and went straight to Makoto's aid.**

** "Who might you be?" Derek asked.**

** "I am Prince Timeus," Prince Timeus said to Derek. "and I would like you to apologize to this young woman!"**

** "You can't make me do anything that I don't want to do." Derek said to Timeus.**

** "My time grows short here," Timeus said. "someone had better take this injured player to the hospital wing."**

** "I'll get the coach," a benchwarmer named Louie Fry called. "he'll know what to do!"**

** Prince Timeus quickly detransformed back into Timothy.**

** Timothy had no idea how he got right in the middle of the tourney field or in the middle of the kill zone no less.**

** "Timothy!" Dorrie, Candice, Ruby, and Jade all shouted.**

** Lita knew her leg was what hurt could still use her arms.**

** Lita used her right arm to cast a spell.**

** Lita: **_**Finite**_**;**

_**Incantatem**_**!**

** The tourney ball that was about to strike Timothy vanished into thin air.**


	4. The Tourney Match Won

** The Tourney Match Won**

** Timothy walked up to Lita as Louie came up with Shang following closely behind him.**

** "Hurricanes! What is going on here?" Shang demanded to know.**

** "My leg hurts, Coach Li!" Lita moaned to Shang.**

** "Let's see." Shang said.**

** Shang touched Lita's left leg.**

** "Ouch! Oh! Don't touch me there, Coach!" Lita screamed in pain.**

** "Don't touch her! Don't move her!" another benchwarmer named Jamie Talbot called.**

** "That's right," Louie agreed. "she's in pain!"**

** Shang touched Lita who this time winced in pain due to her injury.**

** "It's broken... who's the guilty party here?" the coach asked.**

** After Shang learned of the treacherous act, he expelled Derek from the Hurricanes and took away his place as captain.**

** A few hours later, the Hexley Hall Hurricanes, minus Makoto, Derek, and Charles Spangler, one of the forwards for the team came into the hospital wing with Ruby, Dorrie, Jade, Timothy, Candice, Marie, and Shang by their side.**

** "We won against Fairyardia Junior High's Fighting Knights!" Jade exclaimed.**

** "Excellent!" Charles exclaimed.**

** "And, congratulations are in order for Miss Lita Mizuki," Shang exclaimed. "as of now, you are the new team captain for the Hexley Hall Hurricanes!"**

** Lita cleared her throat, "I too have an announcement to make." **

** Shang and the other Hurricanes members glanced at Lita.**

** "What is your announcement, Lita?" Candice asked.**

** "Charles made me his girlfriend! Officially!" Lita exclaimed.**

** "**_**Another**_** Pepperton house Kennicot house romance? Wow! the ghosts of Alex and Kate sure are being busy!" Timothy observed.**

** "**_**Another**_** Pepperton house Kennicot house romance? Now, just what do you mean by that, young man?" Shang asked Timothy.**

** "Well, I'm in Pepperton house and I'm in love with Sam Cook who is in Kennicot house for example, another example is my paternal cousin, Elizabeth, or as she's called around Hexley Hall, Eliza who is also in Pepperton and Kirk Winston who is in Kennicot." Timothy explained.**

** "I see." Shang said to Timothy.**

** Back in the Hexley Hall library, Sam was still talking with Hexla.**

** When she suddenly heard a crash from a nearby bookcase.**

** Sam raced over to the now bare bookcase, "All right! Show yourself!" she called out.**


	5. Need For A Love Spell

** Need For A Love Spell**

** Out from the avalanche of library books popped Kirk.**

** "Please don't hurt me, Sam," Kirk pleaded. "I will put the books back on the shelves, I promise!"**

** "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Kirk," Sam said. "I'm on your side! I won't hurt you!"**

** "You won't?" Kirk asked Sam.**

** "Cross my heart and hope to prick my finger on Maleficent's spindle and sleep for a hundred years." Sam promised Kirk.**

** "Oh, phew," Kirk exclaimed. "that's a complete relief!"**

** "Tell me," Sam asked Kirk. "why were you looking around here in this section of the library anyway?"**

** "There's a girl I like as in **_**like**_** like over in Pepperton house," Kirk confessed to Sam. "and in order to impress her, I need a love spell."**

** "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I **_**do not **_**think you need a **_**love spell**_**, just who did steal your heart anyway? Who are you trying to impress?" Sam asked Kirk.**

** "The girl's name is Elizabeth Lynne West known as Eliza here at Hexley Hall and Lisa around Enchancia Castle." Kirk answered.**

** "Just be yourself and you'll do fine, that was what Aladdin learned after all." Sam advised Kirk.**

** "Thanks, Sam, you're a good friend." Kirk said.**

** "No problem, Kirk," Sam said. "now, let's get these books cleaned up before the shusher sees this mess."**

** The twosome prepared to put the books back on the bookcase.**

** Over in the Pepperton common room, Louie was sitting in a chair studying for his herbology exam.**

** When a loud noise sounded from the dormitory room he shared with Charles and another Pepperton member of the tourney team named Andrew O'Brian.**

** "What was that?" Louie asked.**

** Louie raced into the dormitory bedroom to find Andrew on the floor doubled over in pain.**

** "Ouch! Oh," Andrew shouted. "my stomach!"**

** "What happened? What happened?" Louie asked Charles.**

** "I don't know, Louie," Charles answered. "Drew was just fine a few minutes ago!"**

** "It's my stomach," Andrew complained. "it hurts so bad!"**

** "Did you eat too much at lunch period this afternoon?" Louie asked Andrew.**

** "No," Andrew answered Louie. "I ate as much as I usually do, including my usual protein shake."**

** Andrew was as tall as Lita but he was more muscular than the other boys on the team.**

** "I think Doctor Lightfoot should check you over," Louie said. "maybe she can find out if there is anything wrong with your stomach."**

** "And maybe while we're over there," Charles suggested. "we can check on Lita."**

** Over in the hospital wing, the new apprentice doctor, Lovisa Jodie Lightfoot had finished putting Lita in her cast.**

** "Doctor Lightfoot! Doctor Lightfoot," Louie exclaimed. "we really need your help!"**

** "What seems to be the problem here?" Doctor Lightfoot asked Louie, Charles, and Andrew.**

** "My stomach, Doctor Lightfoot! It hurts so bad!" Andrew complained.**

** "How long has this been going on?" Doctor Lightfoot asked.**

** "About ten minutes," Andrew moaned in agony. "do you think you can help me?"**

** "I will do what I can." Doctor Lightfoot answered Andrew kindly.**


	6. The Wishing Well Part 1

** The Wishing Well Part 1**

** "Thank you." Andrew said to Doctor Lightfoot.**

** About three hours later, Dorrie, Candice, Ruby, Timothy, Taiki, Marie, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, James, Adair, Abby, Valentina, Aileen, Luna, and Sam were leaving Hexley Hall to go to their respected homes while Jade was to be dropped off at Royal Prep for after school R.O.A.R. practice.**

** "I'm so sorry about your leg, Lita." Candice said.**

** "I'm not the only one who won't be able to play in the next tourney game, this one will be against Chivalry Hall." Lita said to Candice, sighing.**

** "What do you mean?" Amber asked knowing that James was the captain of Chivalry Hall's tourney team.**

** "Drew won't be filling in for me because he just had to get appendicitis!" Lita remarked sarcastically.**

** "Appendicitis? Wow! That is rough!" James observed.**

** "Hey, Dorrie?" Candice asked.**

** "Yes?" Dorrie answered Candice.**

** "Did you hear about Derek getting booted off the tourney team for what he did to Lita?" Candice asked Dorrie.**

** "I did hear about that from Jade this afternoon in the library, but," Dorrie replied to Candice. "if you ask me, Derek should be expelled from Hexley Hall altogether."**

** "There's my stop! I have R.O.A.R. practice," Jade said. "since Jin gave me his position as team captain of Royal Prep's R.O.A.R. team, I need to make sure he and the other seven boys on the team are like a well oiled machine."**

** Jade got off the flying coach and went inside Royal Prep for practice.**

** "See you at home, Jade!" Luna called.**

** The flying coach took off again.**

** "Jade really enjoys being on the Royal Prep R.O.A.R. team because she likes to encourage Frederick, Everett, and Jin to always do their best." **

** "That, and it's the only time on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays that she gets to spend time with Jin." Amber teased.**

** That afternoon after arriving at Enchancia Castle, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, Marie, Sofia, James, and Timothy saw that Princesses Maya and Leena and Prince Khalid of Khaldune were at the castle.**

** "Hi, Maya," Sofia greeted. "are you, Leena, and Khalid staying the night?"**

** James noticed the Khaldune royal footmen bringing in three heavy wooden trunks as Baileywick entered the throne room.**

** "Actually, James, Maya, Leena, and Khalid will be staying with us for two months." Baileywick answered.**

** "Why is that, Baileywick?" James asked.**

** "Allow me to explain, Mister Baileywick." Maya said.**

** "Explain away, Princess Maya." Baileywick said.**

** "Our mother and father went to Avalor to pay a sick call to our aunt on our mother's side, Alisa," Maya explained. "apparently, Aunt Alisa has the flu and Mom and Dad don't want either, Khalid, Leena, or me to come down with it, they'll be staying at her villa for the two months we're here."**

** "Yes! Sleepover!" Amber and Sofia exclaimed.**

** A few hours later in the garden, James and Khalid were playing frisbee with a dazzleball in frisbee form.**

** When the frisbee got away from the boys.**

** When Khalid and James found the dazzleball flying disc, they stumbled upon an ancient looking well.**

** "Give me your riches," the well said. "and I'll grant you three wishes."**

** "Oh! Cool!" Khalid exclaimed.**

** "It's a wishing well!" James remarked.**

** "Give me your riches," the well said once again. "and I'll grant you three wishes."**

** "Well, what have we got to lose?" James asked.**

** "Let's give it a try." Khalid suggested.**


	7. The Wishing Well Part 2

**The Wishing Well Part 2**

**James tossed a coin into the well.**

**"I wish that Amber, Sofia, and I could corule Enchancia the way Maya, Khalid, and Leena are in line for the throne of Khaldune." James said to the well.**

**"And by that, what do you mean?" the wishing well asked James.**

**"I mean, that if Amber say... moves to another kingdom after becoming Enchancia's queen for example... that I may rule in her place as king... and if anything was to happen to me, example, I fell ill and died... then it would be Sofia who would rule in my place as Queen of Enchancia." James said clearly.**

**"Your wish has been granted." the wishing well told James.**

**Now, it was Khalid's turn to make his first wish.**

**"I wish for," Khalid said as he tossed a coin in the water of the well. "Leena to be sporty like Maya and me."**

**"Your wish has been granted," the wishing well said. "you both have two wishes remaining."**

**"Hmmm, what would you wish for, Khalid?" James asked.**

**"I wish, that if anything were to happen between Ruby and me in the future," Khalid said, tossing in another coin. "that I would have a happy life with Vivian."**

**"And, I wish, that if anything were to happen between Vivian and me in the future," James said, tossing in another coin. "that I would have a happy life with Ruby."**

**"Your wishes have been granted," the wishing well said. "you both have one wish remaining."**

**"One wish remaining each." James said to Khalid.**

**"We had better make them good ones, James." Khalid agreed.**


	8. The Wishing Well Part 3

** The Wishing Well Part 3**

** "I have an idea, why don't we make a wish concerning our friends on the Hexley Hall tourney team get better quicker?" James suggested to Khalid.**

** "Good idea, James." Khalid said.**

** "I wish," James said as he tossed his final coin into the wishing well. "that Lita's broken leg was healed and that she was healed in time for the next tourney game."**

** "And I wish," Khalid said, tossing his final coin into the wishing well. "that Andrew was better from his appendicitis in time for the next tourney game."**

** "Your wishes have been granted," the wishing well said. "you both have no more wishes remaining."**

** A few hours later, King Roland was in his study looking at the laws of Enchancia, when he suddenly noticed something strange about the Enchancian heir law.**


	9. A Law Changed

** A Law Changed**

** "Baileywick! Miranda! Come here, quickly!" Roland called from the doorway.**

** Baileywick and Miranda entered the study.**

** "What is it, your majesty?" Baileywick asked out of concern.**

** "Yes, Rollie," Miranda agreed. "what is it?"**

** "A major law of Enchancia has been broken!" the king exclaimed.**

** "Which law was it, your majesty?" Baileyeick asked.**

** "It's the law about the first born child in the Enchancia royal family," Roland answered Baileywick. "it's been changed somehow."**

** "Why would someone do such a thing, Rollie?" Miranda asked.**

** "I don't know, Miranda," Roland said honestly. "I just don't know."**


	10. More Strange Occurrences

** More Strange Occurrences**

** Over at the Embassy of Satu which overlooked Summerset Village, Lita found her cast had been removed from her left leg and that she was able to stand as well as walk on it as if by magic.**

** "Mom! Dad," Lita exclaimed. "I can move again! I can even walk again!"**

** "How is that possible? Doctor Lightfoot said that you were supposed to be laid up for six weeks?" Kathleen asked Lita.**

** "Please don't even try to make sense of it, Mom," Lita said. "a miracle's a miracle's a miracle... and that's all there is to it."**

** "You are right as always, Lita." Kathleen said.**

** In the Hexley Hall hospital wing, Andrew found that he too had quite the mysterious but speedy recovery.**


	11. Princess Jadyn Found Part 1

** Princess Jadyn Found Part 1**

** That night at Enchancia castle, Timothy was fast asleep in his bedroom.**

** When he began to dream.**

** Within his dream, Timothy saw a merprincess with black hair, brown eyes, and round eyeglasses with blue frames.**

** The scene was the Mystic Isles on the Isle of Mermaids.**

** Timothy was Prince Timeus and he was watching his older sister, Nami swimming with the merprincess with black hair, brown eyes, and round eyeglasses with blue frames.**

** "You're it, Jadyn!" Nami called out to the black haired brown eyed merprincess.**

** "Not for long, Sis," the merprincess with black hair, brown eyes, and round eyeglasses with blue frames now known as Jadyn said. "I'm coming after you!"**

** Timothy awoke with a start.**

_**Strange**_**, Timothy thought. **_**why**_**, **_**oh why am I having dreams about Jade in my past on the Mystic Isles**_**?**

** Timothy then decided to grab a glass of water from the royal kitchen.**


	12. Princess Jadyn Found Part 2

** Princess Jadyn Found Part 2**

** While in the kitchen, Timothy saw his father with a small china plate with celery sticks on it.**

** "Timothy? What are you doing up when you've got school tomorrow morning?" Wallace asked.**

** "This is important, Papa," Timothy said. "I need to talk to Jade!"**

** "You'll see her tomorrow at Royal Prep, right now, you had better go back to bed." Wallace said to Timothy firmly.**

** "Yes, Papa." Timothy sighed.**

** Timothy drank his water, then, he slowly walked back to his bedroom.**

** Once Timothy fell asleep, he had his same dream again.**

** Within his dream, Timothy saw a merprincess with black hair, brown eyes, and round eyeglasses with blue frames.**

** The scene was the Mystic Isles on the Isle of Mermaids.**

** Timothy was Prince Timeus and he was watching his older sister, Nami swimming with the merprincess with black hair, brown eyes, and round eyeglasses with blue frames.**

** "You're it, Jadyn!" Nami called out to the black haired brown eyed merprincess.**

** "Not for long, Sis," the merprincess with black hair, brown eyes, and round eyeglasses with blue frames now known as Jadyn said. "I'm coming after you!"**

** Jadyn swam after Nami and tried to tag her.**

** Timeus then unnoticed, swam back to the castle where his family lived.**

** The next day in sorcery class, Fauna could hear Timothy yawning.**

** "Am I boring you, Timothy?" Fauna asked.**

** "What? Oh! No, Miss Fauna." Timothy said, yawning.**

** "Then, please, do kindly stay awake." Fauna said to Timothy firmly.**

** Jade sat in the seat in front of Timothy.**

** "You all right there?" Jade asked Timothy, looking back at him.**

** "Yes, Sis, I'm fine." Timothy answered Jade.**

** "Sis? Timothy! I'm not your sister!" Jade laughed.**

** Timothy then blinked, he felt embarrassed.**


	13. Princess Jadyn Found Part 3

** Princess Jadyn Found Part 3**

** "Oh, sorry," Timothy said to Jade. "too little sleep last night."**

** "You had better hope that that's all it is." Jade said to Timothy.**

** It was now a Friday morning, so Timothy had school at Royal Prep.**

** Fauna looked back at the seats where Timothy and Jade were sitting.**

** "Is there a problem?" Fauna asked Jade and Timothy.**

** "No, Miss Fauna." Timothy and Jade answered in unison.**

** "Good, now, please," Fauna said to Jade and Timothy. "this time, pay attention to the lesson."**

** Try as he might, Timothy couldn't pay attention to the sorcery lesson because he started to daydream.**

** Within his daydream, Timothy saw a merprincess with black hair, brown eyes, and round eyeglasses with blue frames.**

** The scene was the Mystic Isles on the Isle of Mermaids.**

** Timothy was Prince Timeus and he was watching his older sister, Nami swimming with the merprincess with black hair, brown eyes, and round eyeglasses with blue frames.**

** "You're it, Jadyn!" Nami called out to the black haired brown eyed merprincess.**

** "Not for long, Sis," the merprincess with black hair, brown eyes, and round eyeglasses with blue frames now known as Jadyn said. "I'm coming after you!"**

** Jadyn swam after Nami and tried to tag her.**

** Timeus then unnoticed, swam back to the castle where his family lived.**

** The grandfather of Timeus and Nami, the good King Andris of the Merpeople was signing important documents.**

** "Grandfather?" Timeus asked.**

** The merking set down his squid pen, "What is it, Timeus?" Andris asked.**

** "Is this... Princess Jadyn... is she really... my sister?" Timeus asked his grandfather.**

** "Yes she is, Timmy, you have two older sisters." Andris explained.**

** "But **_**how**_**? Where **_**was**_** Jadyn all this time?" Timeus asked.**

** Timothy then came out of his daydream.**

** About an hour later, Timothy met Amy and Sam in the underground park that connected Royal Prep to Hexley Hall for lunch.**

** Amy watched as Timothy sipped on his milk.**

** "What's up, Timothy?" Sam asked.**

** Timothy set his milk carton on the picnic blanket that Amy had brought with her, "Jadyn is awakening within Sofia's friend, Jade!" Timothy exclaimed.**

** Sam and Amy looked at each other, "Uh... Jadyn?" they asked in curious unison.**

** "Amy, Jadyn is your sister and mine from our past on the Isle of Mermaids during the Crystal Millennium on the Mystic Isles!" Timothy exclaimed eagerly.**


	14. Restoring Jade's Past Memories

** Restoring Jade's Past Memories**

** "Even if Jade is this Jadyn," Sam questioned Timothy, glancing over at Jade and Jin. "then, how are we going to reawaken her past memories?"**

** "Leave that to me," Amy said. "I'll see what I can find in the Hexley Hall library and get back to you."**

** "Excellent," Timothy said. "thank you, Amy."**

** Amy left to return to Hexley Hall.**


	15. A Tangled Web Of Secrets

** A Tangled Web Of Secrets**

** The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period.**

** "I'd better be getting back to Royal Prep." Timothy said to Sam.**

** "Same here," Sam said. "I'd better be getting back to Hexley Hall."**

** Jade looked behind her back at Sam and Timothy.**

** Timothy and Sam could both see that there was a look of suspicion on Jade's face.**

** "What is with Timothy and Sam, Jin?" Jade asked.**

** "They're just in love, Jade," Jin answered, packing up his lunch tray. "there really is no need to get so suspicious of them."**

** Jade threw the brown paper bag that now contained the garbage from her lunch away in the garbage can and put her mother's plastic food storage container back into her backpack.**

** "I know." Jade sighed.**

** "But?" Jin asked Jade.**

** "I have this feeling," Jade replied to Jin. "that Timothy, Sam, and Professor Amy are keeping secrets from me."**

** "Secrets," Jin asked Jade curiously. "what kind of... secrets?"**


	16. Princess Jadyn Awakens Part 1

** Princess Jadyn Awakens Part 1**

** "I don't know **_**yet**_**, Jin," Jade said. "but I do intend to find out."**

** After lunch period, Jade and Jin had art class with Merryweather while Timothy had chorus practice with his new uncle, Maxwell.**

** Before chorus practice even began, Sir Maxwell had an announcement to make to his students.**

** "Students, as you know," Maxwell began. "our upcoming concert is this Sunday... and since Amy has graduated, I am in desperate need of a new female soloist."**

** "Any ideas yet, Sir Maxwell?" Lady Joy asked.**

** "I don't know yet, Lady Joy," Maxwell answered. "although I do intend to find her."**

** That night at the Embassy of Satu overlooking Dunwitty, Jade was fast asleep in her bed.**

** When she suddenly had a mysterious dream.**

** Within her dream, Jade was a merprincess with black hair, brown eyes, and round eyeglasses with blue frames.**

** The scene was the Mystic Isles on the Isle of Mermaids.**

** Timothy was Prince Timeus and he was watching his older sister, Nami swimming with the merprincess with black hair, brown eyes, and round eyeglasses with blue frames.**

** "You're it, Jadyn!" Nami called out to the black haired brown eyed merprincess.**

** "Not for long, Sis," the merprincess with black hair, brown eyes, and round eyeglasses with blue frames now known as Jadyn said. "I'm coming after you!"**

** Jadyn swam after Nami and tried to tag her.**

** Jade quickly sat bolt upright.**

_**What was that**_**? Jade thought.**

** Jade checked her clock, it was exactly midnight.**

** So, Jade went back to sleep.**


	17. Princess Jadyn Awakens Part 2

** Princess Jadyn Awakens Part 2**

** Jade then began to dream once more.**

** Within her dream, Jade was a merprincess with black hair, brown eyes, and round eyeglasses with blue frames.**

** The scene was the Mystic Isles on the Isle of Mermaids.**

** Timothy was Prince Timeus and he was watching his older sister, Nami swimming with the merprincess with black hair, brown eyes, and round eyeglasses with blue frames.**

** "You're it, Jadyn!" Nami called out to the black haired brown eyed merprincess.**

** "Not for long, Sis," the merprincess with black hair, brown eyes, and round eyeglasses with blue frames now known as Jadyn said. "I'm coming after you!"**

** Jadyn swam after Nami and tried to tag her.**

** Timeus then unnoticed, swam back to the castle where his family lived.**

** The good King Andris of the Merpeople was signing important documents.**

** "Grandfather?" Timeus asked.**

** The merking set down his squid pen, "What is it, Timeus?" Andris asked.**

** "Is this... Princess Jadyn... is she really... my sister?" Timeus asked his grandfather.**

** "Yes she is, Timmy, you have two older sisters." Andris explained.**

** "But **_**how**_**? Where **_**was**_** Jadyn all this time?" Timeus asked.**

** "You had better go and ask her yourself, Timeus." Andris said.**

** "Okay, Grandfather," Timeus said. "I will go and do that."**

** Timeus then raced back up to the surface of the Isle of Mermaids where his two sisters were still playing their game.**

** "Come on! Join us, Tim!" Jadyn called.**

** Jade awoke from her dream bright and early the next morning.**


	18. Princess Jadyn Awakens Part 3

** Princess Jadyn Awakens Part 3**

** At breakfast the next morning, all Jade could do was focus on her dream from the night before.**

** Jade became so focused, that her dream during the night had quickly become a daydream.**

** Within her daydream, Jade was a merprincess with black hair, brown eyes, and round eyeglasses with blue frames.**

** The scene was the Mystic Isles on the Isle of Mermaids.**

** Timothy was Prince Timeus and he was watching his older sister, Nami swimming with the merprincess with black hair, brown eyes, and round eyeglasses with blue frames.**

** "You're it, Jadyn!" Nami called out to the black haired brown eyed merprincess.**

** "Not for long, Sis," the merprincess with black hair, brown eyes, and round eyeglasses with blue frames now known as Jadyn said. "I'm coming after you!"**

** Jadyn swam after Nami and tried to tag her.**

** Timeus then unnoticed, swam back to the castle where his family lived.**

** The good King Andris of the Merpeople was signing important documents.**

** "Grandfather?" Timeus asked.**

** The merking set down his squid pen, "What is it, Timeus?" Andris asked.**

** "Is this... Princess Jadyn... is she really... my sister?" Timeus asked his grandfather.**

** "Yes she is, Timmy, you have two older sisters." Andris explained.**

** "But **_**how**_**? Where **_**was**_** Jadyn all this time?" Timeus asked.**

** "You had better go and ask her yourself, Timeus." Andris said.**

** "Okay, Grandfather," Timeus said. "I will go and do that."**

** Timeus then raced back up to the surface of the Isle of Mermaids where his two sisters were still playing their game.**

** "Come on! Join us, Tim!" Jadyn called.**

** "Just where have you been all this time, Jadyn?" Timeus asked.**

** "Right here." Jadyn answered.**

** "That is not what I meant." Timeus said to Jadyn with a laugh.**

** "Oh! I've been training with Marina to become a mersoldier!" Jadyn laughed.**

** "I see." Timeus said.**

** Suddenly, Jade was surrounded by some sky blue light.**

** "What's happening?" Jade asked.**

** Jade was suddenly face to face with a merprincess who looked just like her except she had a light green tankini top, blue tail, and fins that matched her tankini top.**

** "I am you from your past during the Crystal Millennium on the Mystic Isles... I am Princess Jadyn," Jadyn said to Jade. "it is now time for you and me to reunite."**

** Jade was a touch clueless, "Reunite? But how?" she asked Jadyn.**

** "Take my hand." Jadyn instructed Jade.**

** Jade took Jadyn's right hand with her left hand.**

** Jade then closed her eyes as Jadyn's own soul melded into Jade's body.**

** Jade then opened her eyes.**

** "I do remember everything now," Jade said. "I am Merprincess Jadyn, sister of Merprincess Nami and Merprince Timeus, youngest daughter but middle child to Merprincess Lynette and Merprince Wallach, and youngest granddaughter but middle grandchild to Merking Andris of the Isle of Mermaids."**


	19. A Royal Family Reunited

** A Royal Family Reunited**

** Liang saw Jade stand up quickly from the table while Emma nursed Jade's baby triplet siblings, "Where are you going?" he called.**

** "To the castle! I need to talk to Timothy," Jade replied to her father. "I need to tell him that I remember everything from the Crystal Millennium, now!"**

** Jade raced to the embassy's carriage house and borrowed one of the carriages as well as two of her family's horses.**

** When she arrived at Enchancia castle, Jade entered Gwen's workshop.**

** "Princess Jade," Gwen greeted. "what may I do for you today?"**

** "Tell me," Jade asked. "where is Timothy?"**

** "Timothy went out into the village with Amy," Gwen answered Jade. "they are picking up supplies for me to use in my work as an inventor, why do you ask?"**

** "Because," Jade answered Gwen. "I am Merprincess Jadyn, sister of Merprincess Nami and Merprince Timeus, youngest daughter but middle child to Merprincess Lynette and Merprince Wallach, and youngest granddaughter but middle grandchild to Merking Andris of the Isle of Mermaids."**

** Gwen looked at Jade, "Are you serious?" she asked.**

** "So serious." Jade answered Gwen.**

** A few minutes later, Amy and Timothy entered Gwen's workshop with shopping bags full of nails, nuts, bolts, and screws for their mother's inventions.**

** "Hi, Jade." Timothy and Amy greeted.**

** "Amy," Jade asked. "are you and Timothy going to the Cook residence in Dunwitty?"**

** Amy gave Jade's question some thought.**

** "We weren't necessarily planning on it, why have you asked?" Amy asked Jade.**


	20. Princess Jadyn's Reincarnation Confirmed

**Princess Jadyn's Reincarnation Confirmed**

**"Because," Jade said to Amy seriously. "I am the reincarnation of Merprincess Jadyn, sister of Merprincess Nami and Merprince Timeus, youngest daughter but middle child to Merprincess Lynette and Merprince Wallach, and youngest granddaughter but middle grandchild to Merking Andris of the Isle of Mermaids from the Crystal Millennium on the Mystic Isles."**

**"Are you sure about that, Jade?" Amy asked.**

**"Quite sure, Professor Amy." Jade answered.**

**"Timothy?" Amy instructed.**

**"Yes, Amy?" Timothy asked.**

**"Go to the Cook residence in Dunwitty and tell Sam that you and she will meet up at my apartment with Jade and me," Amy said. "we will soon know wheather or not Jade here is telling the truth about being reincarnated like the rest of us."**

**"Yes, Amy." Timothy answered.**

**A few hours later at her apartment, Amy had put a temporary sleeping spell upon Jade, Sam, Timothy, and herself and they all began to dream.**

**Within the dream, Jade was a merprincess with black hair, brown eyes, and round eyeglasses with blue frames.**

**The scene was the Mystic Isles on the Isle of Mermaids.**

**Timothy was Prince Timeus and he was watching his older sister, Nami swimming with the merprincess with black hair, brown eyes, and round eyeglasses with blue frames.**

**"You're it, Jadyn!" Nami called out to the black haired brown eyed merprincess.**

**"Not for long, Sis," the merprincess with black hair, brown eyes, and round eyeglasses with blue frames now known as Jadyn said. "I'm coming after you!"**

**Jadyn swam after Nami and tried to tag her.**

**Timeus then unnoticed, swam back to the castle where his family lived.**

**The good King Andris of the Merpeople was signing important documents.**

**"Grandfather?" Timeus asked.**

**The merking set down his squid pen, "What is it, Timeus?" Andris asked.**

**"Is this... Princess Jadyn... is she really... my sister?" Timeus asked his grandfather.**

**"Yes she is, Timmy, you have two older sisters." Andris explained.**

**"But how? Where was Jadyn all this time?" Timeus asked.**

**"You had better go and ask her yourself, Timeus." Andris said.**

**"Okay, Grandfather," Timeus said. "I will go and do that."**

**Timeus then raced back up to the surface of the Isle of Mermaids where his two sisters were still playing their game.**

**"Come on! Join us, Tim!" Jadyn called.**

**"Just where have you been all this time, Jadyn?" Timeus asked.**

**"Right here." Jadyn answered.**

**"That is not what I meant." Timeus said to Jadyn with a laugh.**

**"Oh! I've been training with Marina to become a mersoldier!" Jadyn laughed.**

**"I see." Timeus said.**

**A moment later, Amy, Jade, Sam, and Timothy awoke.**

**"Oh Jadyn! Sweet Jadyn," Amy exclaimed, hugging Jade. "it is so wonderful to have you back!"**

**"I told you I was telling the truth." Jade said to Amy.**

**"We will never doubt you again." Sam and Timothy said to Jade.**

**That evening when she went to bed, Jade had pleasant dreams of her past upon the Mystic Isles, all was well.**


End file.
